<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadlines &amp; Love Delays by mageicalwishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201151">Deadlines &amp; Love Delays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes'>mageicalwishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Great British Break Off, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Helps Baz Cope With Exam Stress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz have barely spent any time together recently with Baz bogged down at Uni, so a cosy night-in with Great British Bake-off and Dinner is long overdue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadlines &amp; Love Delays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I disappeared for so long, I was doing my A Level Resits (Finally over now, thank God!). Here's a simple Exam-themed Snowbaz fic that I was dying to write while revising. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Simon</strong> </span>
</p><p>“Hey, Snow. I’m just going to head home and shower quickly, and then I’ll be on my way. Give me … Forty minutes?”</p><p>He sounds tired - So tired - but it’s nice to hear his voice. </p><p>We’ve barely spoken these last few weeks, with his Uni Assessment Period - Our conversations cut down to ‘Good morning’s, ‘Good luck’s and ‘Good night’s - But it’s alright. I understand. </p><p>He’s been completely swamped with Essays and Exams recently. And last time we were together when he was trying to study, he got awfully snappy. It’s not that I was <em> trying </em> to be annoying or anything, but I’ve never been the best at sitting still … or being quiet, so I know that I was (Even though he was too polite to say so, at the time). </p><p>So this time we kept our distance. Even though it hurt. </p><p>“Yeah, okay. Are you … are you<em> sure </em> that you want to come over today? We can rearrange or something, if you want to rest at home, instead. I haven’t cooked dinner or anything, yet. It’s no hassle.” I offer, doing my best to sound encouraging (Although even <em> I </em> can hear the disappointment in my voice). </p><p>“No I- It’s been far too long. I’ll be there as soon as possible, Love.” </p><p>“Alright then. If you're sure,” I smile. “I’ll see you soon." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I open the door to a disarrayed Baz - His under-eyes blackened, skin dulled, and hair hanging in a waved, damp sheet against his face. Compared to his usual impeccable self, he looks a mess (Well, the Baz version of a mess, anyway. He’d still be right at home on some fancy fashion billboard. <em>The fit tosser</em>), and if the droning tone he greets me with is anything to go by, he feels it too. </p><p>I want to drag him into a kiss and snog him until he forgets all about Uni and Tests and shitty Economics, but I don’t know if I should. If I <em> can. </em>And … It’s been so long that I don't think that I’d even be able to do it right. Knowing me, It’d probably just end up being all stiff and awkward, which I doubt would help. So I refrain. </p><p>“Hey,” I say. “How did your test go?”</p><p>“I’m going to torch the Examinations Office,” he deadpans, shoving the door closed. </p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Wincing, I reach up and help him shrug off his coat. “That bad, huh?”</p><p>“Worse. I’m being generous because they at <em> least </em> had the decency to include a few multiple choice questions. Otherwise the whole bloody building would be getting it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I say, grabbing a hold of hands and tracing swirls against the cool of skin. “But I’m sure that you've done better than you think. You're clever, and you've <em>definitely</em> put enough work in, so I'm sure that if <em>you</em> found it difficult, everybody else did too. Grade boundaries will help you out."</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe,” he hums, clearly unconvinced. </p><p>“Definitely,” I assert, pulling him into the Living room. “But just … try and forget about all that, now. However it went, it’s <em>over,</em> so don’t stress. Let’s just watch some Bake Off, yeah? I’ve been saving them all so that we could watch them together.” </p><p>That, <em>finally,</em> earns me a smile. And while it’s small, and painfully fleeting, it’s definitely there, which is a start. </p><p>“Yeah alright,” he sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple. “Let’s do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Once we settle down onto the sofa, I tug him close to my side and rub the back of my hand against his stomach slowly, as we watch - The tension of his body loosening under my ministrations. </p><p>“You alright?” I mumble, resting my jaw atop his head.  </p><p>“Yes. Why?” </p><p>“You’re all quiet, that’s all. Normally you insult all of their bakes.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m just … I’m concerned that I haven’t done enough. I <em> need </em>to finish with a First. I know - What I’ve done wasn’t good enough. I’m sure of it.” </p><p>Back at Watford, I'd always just assumed that Baz didn’t stress about Work, or Exams, or Grades. He'd always appeared so infallibly unbothered, and it seemed to me that he could get perfect grades in his sleep. But … I guess that I wasn’t paying close enough attention (Not to that, anyway). </p><p>I’ve seen the ugly side of Baz’s academic achievement now. Drafting and re-drafting essays until his eyes are heavy and his wrists are pounding. Staying up all night to cram in more revision time, and forcing himself through the next day with obscene amounts of coffee. The stern, miserable day-long silences when he fails to get the grades he was hoping for. </p><p>I’ve told him time and time again to ease up on himself - That A ‘B’ isn’t the end of the world, and that exhausting himself will do no good - but he never listens. And I don’t know how to make him <em>see.</em> All I can do is try and comfort him when it gets bad. </p><p>“Baz. <em>Come on.</em> You’re some kind of freaky, vampire genius. I’m <em> sure </em> what you did is <em> more </em> than enough. Okay? You just need to … relax.” He doesn’t answer, so I tilt him off of my chest and twist his jaw around to face me. <em>“Okay?" </em></p><p>Pouting, he swats my hand away and spins himself back around <em>(Stroppy git)</em>. “Alright. If you say so, Snow” </p><p>Smiling, I pinch at his waist, earning myself a delightfully startled yelp. “Tell me what you think of that guy’s soggy bottom then.” </p><p>“You’re a nightmare,” he scoffs. But behind his words, I know he’s smiling. I can hear it clear as day. </p><p> </p><p>We don’t talk much at all after that, and soon enough he falls asleep. </p><p>We’re barely half way through the first episode, when his breaths even out into soft, sleepy puffs. And while I <em> had </em> intended to binge through at least the first half of the series, I’m glad for it - It’s obvious that he needs the sleep. </p><p>So, leaning over as best I can with his weight still pressed against me, I pull Penny’s discarded blanket over him and switch channels, settling myself in for the night, contentedly. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Baz</strong> </span>
</p><p>I awake disoriented and heavy, Snow’s far away voice calling out for me as he shakes my arm gently. The room coming back to me in pieces - A warm sofa, and dim lights. The curtains drawn and television murmuring on quietly. And Simon - Beaming up at me from where he’s crouched on the floor. </p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead. I made you dinner.” </p><p>Scrubbing the sleep from my eye, I speak, voice low and rough. “What time is it?” </p><p>“Uh … I dunno like Nine or something? Why?” </p><p>“Nine!” I repeat. “Crowley, Snow, why didn’t you wake me?” </p><p>“You were sleepy,” he whines. “Come on, Bazzy, it doesn’t matter. Lets just eat dinner. I’m starved.” </p><p>I glare at him as best I can with him looking at me like that, dimple popping sweetly and eyes aglow (Which, as it turns out, isn’t very well at all. Since I can’t help the enamoured smile from breaching it’s way across my face, which I imagine rather weakens the blow). <em>“Don’t</em> call me that.” </p><p>Leaning forwards, he presses a kiss to my lips, murmuring out a muffled “Grump”, before pulling away and running off towards the kitchen. <em>Imbecile. </em></p><p> </p><p>A moment later he’s back, carrying in a huge casserole dish, spoons, and what I <em> assume </em> is Blood, held in that ghastly Fang-print mug he <em> insisted </em> on buying for me off of Amazon. </p><p>“Shepard's Pie alright?” he asks, flopping himself down besides me, and handing me the offensive mug. </p><p>“More than,” I sigh, pressing a kiss to the mole in the centre of his palm. “Thank you, love.” </p><p>“It’s alright. I made Brownies for pudding too, if you want them.” </p><p>I feel my throat pinch, pathetically at his earnestness.</p><p>He’s been ridiculously sweet to me tonight, even though I’ve practically ghosted him for the better part of a month. Even though I don’t really deserve it. </p><p>We’re still not the best at being affectionate with one another - What with all of our … <em>‘Issues’</em> these past few years, and the fact that we’ve had <em> far </em> more practise being enemies than boyfriends - but he’s clearly pulling out all the stops this evening. And I’m endlessly grateful. </p><p>Simon Snow my stupid, selfless hero. I must’ve done something <em> really </em> spectacular in a past life to have earnt myself him in this one. </p><p>“Snow. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Huh. What for?” He asks, frowning. “I - If you want something different I can make it for you. Or … we could have takeaway if you’d prefer.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s not that,” I assure, smoothing a hand down his thigh. “I’m sorry for being so absent recently. I didn’t mean to … isolate myself quite so much. It’s not that I didn’t <em> want </em> to spend time with you, you know that I … that I always do. I just got caught up in it all." </p><p>And then he’s laughing at me, tongue poking between his teeth and shoulders shaking. “It’s fine, Baz. You don’t need to go all serious on me. Uni is important, I understand. And you’re here now. That’s all that matters.” </p><p>“Yeah. I’m here now,” I echo. </p><p>“And … I’m sure that you’ll make it up to me later,” he jokes, waggling his eyebrows in comical suggestiveness. A light flush filling his cheeks. </p><p>With a splutter of laughter, I shove him away from me in faux disgrace. Although, knowing me, he’s probably right. I’m <em>painfully</em> weak for Simon Snow. </p><p>I’d do anything he asked of me. I’d give him all that I am. I’d tie our hearts together chamber by chamber.</p><p>And I’ll definitely be <em>‘making it up to him later’</em> … if that's what he wants. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're a little OOC in this one tbh, but I just wanted to write a fluffy, chill fic ... so here is this !<br/>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.<br/>My Tumblr: <a href="https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/">Link text</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>